At present, a terminal can fall into one of two categories: customized terminals of operators, and non-customized terminals.
A customized terminal of an operator is often required to meet specifications and business requirements of the operator. The boot interface and UI icon design of the terminal can be unique to the operator. There is also a limit on what type of Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card the user uses. The non-customized terminal is relatively free, and SIM card of multiple operators can be used. However, the terminal is usually dominated by a certain operator, and it can be difficult to satisfy the requirements of all operators.
In addition, the software design of the terminal is typically solidified after product definition, which can make automatic adjustment in response to changes in the market demand more difficult later. If terminals with the same chip are required to satisfy the requirements of multiple operators, a variety of projects can be developed simultaneously, but the development cost can be high and the development cycle can be long.